


Candy Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's sweeter with candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #16: [“Love” candycanes](http://www.makeandtakes.com/wp-content/uploads/love-img_6612.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Elves.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Candy Love

~

Draco had spent the majority of his day in the records department, so when he got back to the Auror office he shared with Harry, it was early evening, and he faced a mountain of paperwork. What he was met with, however, was anything but, and it took him a moment to assimilate what he was seeing.

“Why, Harry. How sweet,” he said, staring down at his side of the desk. “I had no idea how much you cared.” 

Harry finishing up the last of his paperwork, looked up. “Hm?” 

Draco gestured to the candy canes that were arranged to spell out the word ‘love’. 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “What? I didn’t...What the hell--?” Clearly panicked, he stood, looking around. “Who did that?”

_Interesting reaction._ Slowly, Draco smirked. “Relax. It was a joke I’m sure. I can’t imagine you have feelings for me.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s probably one of these wankers we work with playing a prank. Has Weasley been by?” 

“He wouldn’t dare,” growled Harry. “Not after I told him--”

“Told him what?” asked Draco when Harry paused.

Potter, looking flushed, coughed. “Erm, nothing. So anyway, I dunno how that got there. I’ll just clear it off then, shall I?” 

“Wait.” Draco tilted his head. “I know who’ll know.”

“Who?” 

“The Ministry elves.” Draco pursed his lips. “We should ask them. They see everything.” Opening his mouth to summon one, the words froze on his tongue when Harry clasped his hand. 

“Wait.” 

Draco blinked. “Why?” 

“I think I know who’s responsible for the candy canes.” Harry exhaled as if bracing for something. “It was me.” 

“But I just asked you--” Draco hummed. “You lied to me? Why, Harry. How very...Slytherin of you.” 

“I didn’t lie!” Harry sighed. “I didn’t do that candy cane thing. But I _have_ been thinking about a unique way to ask you out, and I was brainstorming with Ron when one of the elves brought some orders by. I think it overheard us talking and decided to take matter into its own hands.” 

“You want to ask me out?” Draco smiled. “Go on, then. Ask.” 

Harry shook his head. “All right, fine. Draco Malfoy, would you like to go out to dinner with me?” 

Draco licked his lips. “When?” 

“What are you doing tonight?” 

Draco placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and smirked. “Why, I believe that would be you, Harry.”

Slowly, Harry smiled. “Or we could just skip dinner.” 

Draco smirked, nodding at the candy canes. “Fine with me. I’ve candy canes for sustenance.” 

“I hope you’ll share,” said Harry, leaning in.

Draco arched into the kiss, and when they pulled apart, he murmured, “I’ll think about it. It depends on how good you are tonight.” 

“Oh, I’m planning to be very good.” 

Scooping up the candy canes, Draco slipped them into his pocket. “Prove it,” he purred.

“I will,” said Harry, and he did.

~


End file.
